Death to a Rag Doll
by I want to be loved by you
Summary: This is the story of Sally and Jack. Tragedy strikes, pain is everywhere, tears, death, excitement. Please offer your advice. That would be so awesome and greatly appreciated. Thanx and enjoy!


Death to a Rag Doll

**Chapter 1**

The lonely, lifeless rag doll lay on the ground, eyes staring out into the dark night sky. Tonight was a very eerie night, not that all the other nights weren't. That's what this whole place was about, being spooky. But tonight was different. Tonight had a more morbid feel to it. Sally sat up slowly and searched around her for the missing leg and arm that had been detached as she hit the ground. It had become natural for her to jump from her window to escape from Dr. Finkelstein. She didn't necessarily have to jump from the window. Jack wouldn't have minded if she went out for a while. But, she didn't want him to know she was gone. He was busy working again on something 'new and exciting' and she needed get away. Life was so dull and uneventful now. Another year of planning Halloween and following in Jack's shadow. Her new life with him had been so great. But things had changed. Life was just one day of Halloween after another. And the one special day that they were recognized Jack wouldn't let her go out and have any fun. She felt like he had felt a few years back. That year he'd almost ruined Christmas. She wanted something new too and she was going to find it.

"C'mon Zero," Sally said as she finished sewing on her limbs. She stood up and began to walk down the abandoned street. "You're going to show me where this Christmastown is. Lead the way!"

Zero flew ahead of her and she struggled to keep up with him as he zoomed through the dark forest path. Every once in a while Sally had to stop and catch her breath but Zero never slowed. He kept moving as if he was traveling alone. Zero finally stopped in the middle of a large circle of trees, each having a different picture on the trunk. Sally stopped abruptly when she realized Zero was right in front of her.

"Wow!" Sally breathed as she gazed at the beautiful trees with the magnificent pictures on the front. "This must be it. This is where Jack found Christmastown. Which one is it? Oh, there, the one with the tree. That's the one he described."

Sally reached out to open the door to Christmas but something caught her eye. It was a tree with a simple heart on it.

"That one is amazing. I wonder what's in here." Sally mumbled to herself as she opened up the large heart. _Maybe I shouldn't go in. I should just go back to that old boring house, to that cold lonely room and wait for Jack to come upstairs, _she thought.

Sally released the doorknob and turned to Zero.

"Oh, what should I do? I know Jack would be furious if he found out I'd come here behind his back. Let's go Zero. We're going back home."

Sally and Zero walked mournfully back through the forest and into the foggy graveyard.

"Go on Zero. I'm just gonna stay here for a while." Sally said as she walked to the top of the hill.

_I shouldn't have even left the house. I should've just stayed there and been miserable without even knowing what I could be missing. Now things are only going to get worse._

Sally sat at the hilltop for a while as she dreamed about what she wanted her life to be.

"This wasn't what I wanted when I moved in with him. He was so exciting, so full of energy. Now it's just the same old thing every day. Nothing new. The same old thing. It was great when we were first together. That first day was the most amazing feeling I've ever known. I just want to know that feeling again. Maybe I just need something new. Or someone." Sally didn't even realize she was talking to herself until she heard someone behind her. _Please don't let it be Jack, _she prayed.

As she turned she saw a very odd figure behind her but after she let her eyes adjust she realized exactly who it was.

"Well hello there, Dr. Finkelstein. What brings you around here?" Sally asked, with a bit of a smile on her face.

"I could ask you the same thing," he answered with a smirk. "Shouldn't you be at home with Jack?"

"Well, I suppose so. But I'd rather be here."

"I see. You could come home with me if you'd like. I could use a little extra help. Things just haven't been the same since you left you know? I haven't gotten much accomplished. I need someone to assist me," the doctor said, hoping that Sally would take up his offer and return to his home but not letting it show.

"Not right now Doctor. I really do need to get back to Jack."

"Well here, Sally. Take this, you may need it," Finkelstein answered with a grim laugh as he handed her a bottle labeled 'Deadly Night Shade' then turned his wheelchair around and rolled away towards his laboratory of a home.

Sally held the bottle in her hand for a while and just stared at it as if she was considering whether to leave it there or take it back home with her. She decided it was best if it was with her and dropped it into her shoulder bag that she'd been carrying. _I might need this one day_, she thought to herself as she closed her bag and began to walk down the strange hill. It hadn't been too terribly long ago when she and Jack had stood on the top of this very hill and fallen in love with one another. She missed those days and wished so much that she could be back at that evil Dr. Finkelstein's house. The days when she had been miserable and dreamed of a day when she would break free and find her happiness on her own, that's what she wanted. Maybe she would go back to the old room above the lab. Maybe she should go back to help Dr. Finklestein. These days he seemed to want her around more than Jack.

Sally, still caught up in her own thoughts, didn't even realize she was standing outside the gates to her new home.

"What's wrong there, dolly? Lost your way?" the old, little sax player said as Sally was walking past the gates with her head down.

"Oh," Sally responded with a jump. "I guess you could say that." She pivoted around and walked through the large iron gate. She tried to think of something else so Jack wouldn't see the concerned look on her face. She opened the door and walked through the big, lonely house.

"Jack, where are you?" she called. "Are you here? Jack…."

"I'm in here, Sally! I'll be out in a minute, just wait!" she heard Jack answer from down the hall, no doubt in his room, experimenting with something 'new and exciting'. She took a seat next to a long iron table and waited for Jack to come out. While she waited she began to think again about the encounter she'd had with the doctor earlier. _Things haven't changed. I'm still the same prisoner. I can't go anywhere I want. Jack gets all the excitement. I get left at home, or in the shadows where nobody even knows I exist. I thought it'd all be so much better but it's not. I'm going back. I don't care what happens, I need a new start._

Jack walked up the lengthy hallway trying to find Sally. He searched in the 'living' room but she wasn't in there anywhere, not even by her favorite spot next to the large fireplace. He looked in the kitchen, but she wasn't there either. He searched the whole house, but she was nowhere to be found. _Maybe I was just imagining things_, he thought, _I was sure I heard Sally calling me. But where is she? Maybe I should go out and find her. I could use a break from this place anyway. I can't seem to get anything accomplished. _

As Jack passed the small band outside his gate he asked, "You haven't seen Sally have you?"

"Yes. Actually I have. She came home about half an hour ago, stayed inside for about fifteen minutes, then rushed back out here and ran back the same way she came. I believe she may be going to the old graveyard."

Jack spun around and ran up the path. He was sure she hadn't snuck out just to go to that graveyard. She only snuck out when she didn't want him to ask where she was going. But, he had a pretty good idea of the place she was heading. When he reached the graveyard he glanced around quickly to make sure Sally wasn't around, hurried past the graves and ran into the woods. He ran without stopping until he reached the clearing. He examined the doorknobs to each of the trees closely, trying to find out which one she'd gone in, or if she'd even been in any at all. But then, Zero came out from behind one of the large, odd trees and led Jack to the one with the heart on it. Jack looked very closely and noticed a small bit of thread on the knob.

"This is it Zero, thanks."

Jack opened the door and fell forward into a whole different world. Red and Pink was everywhere around him as he was tumbling farther and farther into this strange new world. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to get up but he fell back down. He was very dizzy. _I must have passed out. I wonder how long I've been here._ He wondered to himself. He slowly got to his feet and began to wander around, looking for Sally and taking in all the new things around him. Then, out the corner of his eye, he saw something and he twisted around to make sure his eyes were not trying to deceive him.

"Oh no, stop!" Jack screamed as loud as he could. It was too late. A large, strange creature wearing a diaper was stalking Sally holding a huge bow and preparing to shoot his arrow. Jack's yell of terror startled him and as he turned to look he released the string. At that same moment Sally turned around and the arrow impaled her in the dead center of her forehead. She flew through the air and was pinned to the tree, hanging there by her head. Jack's eyes filled with tears as he walked up to the tree. Sally stared into his eyes; they were full of fear and pain. That was all she saw before it all went blank.

"Sally. Sally. Wake up. Sally, are you sleeping?" Jack's voice seemed so distant. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jack who was staring down at her smiling. _I never went anywhere_, she thought. Jack looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I was just having a bad dream. But I'm still here." She replied. _Sadly, I'm still here._

**Chapter 2**

She couldn't sleep at all that night. Sally tossed and turned all night, and the few times she dozed off, the nightmares pursued her every second of sleep. It was the longest night she could ever remember. At least Jack was there with her. He had been very worried about her since this evening when she'd had that awful vision of death. Was it simply a dream, or was it another one of her ghastly premonitions? She just didn't know, but she didn't want to find out. She was too busy soaking up the moment to even worry about it anymore.

Sally looked at Jack lying next to her still sound asleep. He hadn't slept in days, working on a new gadget that would 'revolutionize' Halloween. This was the first time in weeks he'd even been in this room. Sally loved this moment. She was nice and warm lying next to the one she loved. She just lied there and stared at him for what seemed like only minutes, but it was gone to soon. Morning came, Jack woke and he got out of bed quite quickly. He ate a small breakfast and went right back to work in the lab. Sally was miserable once again.

"That is it. I'm sick of this. I'm leaving today. Dr. Finkelstein wants me to stay with him and that is exactly where I am going," Sally said out loud. Zero stared at her with big, sad eyes. "I'm going to miss you too Zero, but you can always come visit me. Or, I'll come back one day. Who knows what's going to happen. Maybe you can come stay with me and that crazy old doctor."

This did not satisfy zero at all. He was even more upset than before and was now growing somewhat angry. He flew around the room in hysteria, zooming around and around Sally's head trying whatever he could to make her stay.

"Oh, Zero. It's not going to work. I know how you feel about the doctor, but he's changed. He really has. He realizes now that I am my own person and he cannot control me. Trust me, everything will be perfectly okay." Sally explained causing Zero to fly out of the room.

Sally packed all of her belongings into a few small boxes and went down to Jack's laboratory. She was so nervous she was shaking and didn't know how to tell Jack she was leaving. _I hope he doesn't make a big deal about this. He should just accept it and make it easy on me_, Sally thought as she knocked on the door.

"I'm coming Sally, just give me ten minutes." Jack yelled from behind the large steel door.

_Oh great. Now I have to wait out here and try to think of reasons not to leave. No, I'm leaving now, whether he wants to say good-bye or not._

"No, Jack. Now. I need to talk to you right now and I don't have ten minutes to waste." Sally screamed back at him, surprising herself by the anger in her voice.

Jack swung open the door and found Sally standing in front of him with about three small boxes at her feet. They just stood there staring at each other for a while; neither knowing quite was to say. Then, Sally gathered her courage and began to speak.

"Jack, please understand what I'm about to tell you and why I have to do this. And please, let me finish before you try to say anything. I love you, but I have to leave. I'm going back to stay with Dr. Finkelstein. He's a better person now who desperately needs my assistance; unlike someone I know who only wants me out of the way. I need to go now and there's nothing you can do to change that. It's too late. Okay, I'm done." Sally said, trying to fight back the tears that had been building up for years.

Jack seemed to be confused as he racked his brain for a response. He found only a few words.

"But, I love you."

Sally couldn't be like this to him. "I love you too Jack. I'll come back as soon as I can. But, you have to try."

With all that said, Sally picked up her things and walked out of that house for the very last time. Jack stood there stunned and confused. _What did I do?_ Was all he could think.

**Chapter 3**

Tears were rolling down her face as Sally stepped out onto the abandoned street. Each day seemed to become more morbid in Halloweentown. This place seemed deserted, not even the band was out today. Sally had a very bad feeling. She didn't know what to do. _Am I making a mistake? I love Jack, but I can't stay there and be miserable for the rest of my life can I? That just wouldn't be right to either one of us. But why do I feel so terrible? I just have the feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong. Oh, I'm sure it'll pass, it must be my nerves. _

Sally walked down, trying to shake the feeling of fear from the pit of her stomach. This was the worst she'd felt in years. When she reached Dr. Finklestein's house she felt even worse. It was like with each step closer she came, she felt worse and worse. Nevertheless, she walked up the path to the house and knocked on the door. Within seconds the squeaking of an old wheelchair came to a stop and the door opened very slowly. Sally took a deep breath and, forcing a smile, began to speak.

"Hello there doctor. I've decided to take you up on your offer and I am coming to live with you again to help you out with whatever you may need help with. I hope you haven't changed your mind, I've already bid Jack farewell and I have all my belongings in these boxes. So, what do you think?"

"Come on in, Sally. I must say I didn't think you would ever come to your senses, but here you are. Take your boxes up to your old room and come right back down immediately," Dr. Finklestein demanded. "Hurry now, I don't have all day."

Finklestein rolled his wheelchair into the lab and shut the door behind him to be sure Sally wouldn't come in. He raced all over the room until he finally came across a small bottle with a label that looked as if it was a symbol for pain and agony, or death.

Jack couldn't shake this horrible feeling he had in his gut. He couldn't even concentrate.

"That's it, Zero. I don't care what she says, I can't let her live with that horrible creature. If I have to live without her, that's fine. But she cannot live with him. I just have this terrible feeling and I'm going to save her." Jack said as he placed down the objects he'd been fiddling with and ran out of his house. He ran down the street until he found the place where Finklestein lived. But when he got close, he saw a horrid sight and fell over right there in the middle of the street.

"C'mon, Sally! I made you dinner now come down and eat! I said right back down didn't I?" Finklestein yelled in a rage. Sally ran downstairs as fast as she could trying not to anger him.

"Sorry. I was just trying to put all my stuff away and make my room just the way it used to be. What were you saying?"

"I said I cooked dinner for you. Now eat!"

"Oh, no thanks, I'm really not that hungry. You can eat though." Sally said. But he already had the bowl in his lap and he was trying to force it into Sally's hands. When she wouldn't take it he pulled her down into a seat and dipped the spoon into the soupy liquid that was in the bowl. He held it out and shoved it into Sally's mouth. She jumped out of the chair and tried to run upstairs, but she began to feel very dizzy and sick. She turned her head and saw Finklestein coming up behind her. She tried to run again but she fell over onto the bottom of the stairwell. Sally tried to stand again but her legs gave in and she fell right back down. Tears were falling onto the stairs as she crawled up the stairs. Finklestein, as if he was trying to tease and taunt her, stayed a few feet behind the whole time.

Sally reached her old bedroom and drug herself to the window. She thought if she could jump out, somebody would surely come to help her. Everything would be okay. But as she jumped, something caught a loose string and she hanged there for what seemed like an eternity. She saw someone running up the street, and just when he got close enough to realize it was Jack, he fell onto the ground. That was the last thing she saw. The poison took over her body and she was gone, forever.


End file.
